Trust
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Lucy trusts Natsu, Natsu trusts Lucy. But what if they have a fight and Natsu is really mad at Lucy? Will he forgive her? - One Shot.


Disclaimer:

I do not own the Characters or Fairy Tail, everything belongs to its rightful owner!

–-

It was her fault to begin with. But she didn't really thought about it until she was in this situation.

What she said to him sure was stupid. But come on, he always said stupid things to her, too and she

always forgave him after a few minutes or hours. Still he didn't followed her when he heard that she

left to go on a mission, alone. Although she trusted him her life and knew that he normally would

always come and safe her no matter in which situation they were she wasn't sure if that would be

the case this time, too. And there she was standing at the edge of some stupid cliff in the middle of

nowhere, without any magic left and a very strong opponent in front of her.

To understand what happened we have to go back a whole day. Already in the morning Lucy didn't

felt so happy, like she always did. And being waken up by a noisy Dragon-slayer and his blue cat

didn't made her more happy. He asked why she was so pissed when she slammed him against her

wall and she only replied with 'because you woke me up during my best dream!' And that wasn't

true. He woke her up during a very bad dream so she actually should be thankful but still she has

been _woken up_. She kicked them out and fixed herself because she was a real mess. Then she went

to the guild where everything got worse. Gray and Natsu fought like always but this time Gray's ice

hit her when she entered the guild and she emmediatly got cold. Recognizing her shivering body

Natsu tried to warm her with his flames but accidantly burned her clothes and it had to be one of her

favorite tops. Totally pissed she left and ran back to her apartment. There she met Natsu again, who

followed her, wanting to know what was wrong with her that day. Pissed like she was, she yelled at

him that he should leave her alone and shouldn't always interfere in her life or other people's life.

That he shouldn't always be so stupid and childish and think before he acts. That he should think to

the end and not just always running blind onto something. And then she asked him the question

which led her into this situation. ''How foolish was this Igneel that you grew up like this?''

After that she earned a very threatening glare from him when he approached the window and left.

Yes, she made his foster father bad. She insulted him. But she never meant it like that, the words

just came out without her wanting it. And then she did something rash and just picked a job and left.

The mage approached her further and if she would take a step back now she would fall. Deep. This

stupid cliff was very deep and only with her whip there was no chance to win against this mage. She

needed help and she hated herself for that. So there were three options for her: Jumping, Trying to

fight with her body strength, although she knew she wouldn't take that option, or shouting as loud as

she can for help, hoping that someone would hear her and make it in time. She decided to combine

choice one and three. Lucy stood at the edge and before the mage could do something she jumped

and screamed. She screamed his name, hoping that he would be somewhere. Deep inside she hoped

so much that he was there, that he followed her and came to safe her. And then she felt it. The

warmth, the strong arms under her legs and on her back, the hand wrapped around her shoulder. His

feet were on flames and he jumped, mostly flying, up with them back to the cliff edge. There he

remained standing with her in his arms, glaring at the mage. ''Natsu.'' When she whispered his name

he looked down at her, meeting the chocolate brown eyes filled with tears. Her expression showed

nothing than guilt but happieness at the same time. ''What are you doing here?'' He dropped her. She

landed on the ground with a thud and looked up a bit shocked at him. ''What? That's the way you

thank me?'' Anger and dissappointment made her body move on her own. She stood up in front of

him looking deep into his eyes. But then she blushed and turned her head slightly what made Natsu

very confused. ''Thank you!'' When he didn't respond she looked into his eyes again. ''So why are

you he-'' She couldn't finish when Natsu smashed her against his chest holding her close and

jumped from one spot to another when the mage, she completely forgot about, attacked them. When

they touched the ground again they stood in front of the forest and the mage faced the cliff. Feeling

a very strange and dangerous magic from this mage, Natsu pushed Lucy behind him what took her

by surprise. ''Well, someone had to safe your sorry ass.'' She slapped his back what made him

chuckle. ''Have you fought him long?'' Lucy didn't bothered why he asked that. ''I don't know.

Maybe half an hour...'' ''You're out of magic?'' _Hit the spot. _The celstial mage thought. ''Yeah...

Sorry.'' That earned a laugh from the Dragon-slayer. ''You don't have to apologize.'' In a whisper he

added something what made Lucy feel very warm from the inside. ''You're not hurt. That's the most

important thing.'' So he really was worried about her. She smiled a bit at his sweet words but knew

at the same time that he didn't thought about anything when he said that. That was just Natsu.

He ran towards the man at an incredible speed punshing him with his fire. Lucy watched how Natsu

hit the mage all over again and recognized that the mage didn't really defended himself. Feeling

uneasy she wanted to turn around to look for the magician. But the real mage stood behind her and

stabbed some strange shadow through her back making her scream in pain. The mage who fought

Natsu dissappeared. At the scream and the dissappearence of his enemy Natsu turned around to see

Lucy dropping to her knees and how blood covered her stomach. Blood dripped from her mouth

and her eyes fluttered. ''Lucy!'' Natsu wanted to run to her but then he stopped in his tracks when the

mage held Lucy by the hair fixing a shadow sword at her neck. '''The most important thing is that

you are not hurt', was it? Well I guess, that doesn't fit any longer.'' Lucy's head dropped back and

she was close on losing conciousness. Natsu froze in his position. He didn't dared to even make one

move. ''I would say: That you didn't died is the most important thing. But who can tell that I won't

kill her!'' He was calm, too calm for Natsu, the destructive Fire mage from Fairy Tail. He knew very

well that the mage was serious and if Natsu would make one wrong move now Lucy would be dead.

And that was something he couldn't let happen. Even if he was mad at her for what she said about

Igneel, just being here showed how much she meant to him. Right now he couldn't be mad at her.

When she was falling down that cliff and that she shouted his name although she knew that he was

mad about her showed him just how much she trusted him. He always knew she trusted him but this

much, he didn't thought. But she did. She trusted him more than anyone else in the guild and even if

they fought some times she could always rely on him. They both knew that. He would always safe

her, no matter what. And she would do the same, or most likely try it. But she would defend him no

matter in which situation, he knew that very well. So he had to do this now. Without hesitation he

inflamed his hand and before the mage could hurt her more, he grabbed Lucy with his fire, without

hurting her, and pulled her out of the mage's hands back into his arms. Her breathing was heavy and

unsteady. The wound on her back was deep and this strange shadow got through her whole body

making her bleed on her stomach as well. Natsu layed her carefully on the side so that the wound

wouldn't get dirty and with quick moves and targeted punshes the mage was unconsciously. Fast

Natsu went back to Lucy and took off his vest, laying it on the ground next to her and rolled her

carefully on her back. She sweated and when he touched her forehead her body temperature was

higher than usually. She already had a fever. He didn't knew what to do, he couldn't heal like Wendy

or close the wound with ice like Gray. Natsu just needed to get her to an hospital or anything where

she could be treated. He steadied her and stood up. She couldn't hold her weight any longer and her

knees gave in making Natsu's hold on her stronger. With one arm he wrapped his vest around her

back and tied it together in front of her stomach. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw Natsu how he

tried to stop the bleeding somehow. A smile appeared on her face when tears started to run down her

cheeks. He felt her tears on his hands and then on his shoulder when she leaned her head against it.

''Does it hurt very much? I promise you gonna be alright, okay? So... just don't die!'' He was scared

she could hear it. Normally no one would ask a question like 'does it hurt?' But that was Natsu, what

are you expecting? He never saw a friend that badly hurt and she knew he was overasked with this.

''It's okay...'' The blonde coughed blood and squeezed her eyes in pain. ''No, it's not... I'm sorry it's

my fault because I was reckless...'' Her hand touched his cheek slightly and he was shocked at how

cold it already was. He needed to get her to a hospital fast. ''Natsu...'' He wanted to lift her up but

when he heard that week whisper he couldn't do other than look into her unfocused eyes. ''I'm sorry

about...'' A little moan left her lips. ''Don't talk when it hurts.'' Lucy shook her head. ''I'm sorry about

what I said! About everything. I shouldn't have... said that. It was stupid, I... was stupid. I don't

know why I said that. I just...'' His lips made her shut up when he pressed them gentlly on her's.

When he pulled away her face was red but she smiled a bit. ''Just shut up!'' He kissed her again.

Lucy's eyes closed slowly and she went limp, fainting in Natsu's arms.

In the hospital everything was quiet when she woke up and lifted her torso. First she didn't

recognized where she was but then a man with a white smock smiled at her. ''Good that you're

awake now. You're friend was very worried. He really shocked us when he carried you here. You

were covered in blood and your breathing was weak. You were strong though. We didn't thought

that you would make it.'' He looked a bit sad, Lucy still hasn't fully comprehend everything but

when she felt a hand squeezing her's a bit she turned her head and saw Natsu's head lying on his

arm and his hand cupping her's. He was sleeping. ''He never left your side. He even insisted to be at

your side during the operation. It was hard to tell him that he couldn't and he really fought so we

allowed him to stay.'' At that Lucy smiled. She knew how stubborn the Dragon-slayer was and if he

wanted something he would go as far and fight for it. Memories came back, how he safed her and

how he… kissed her. She slowly touched her lips and remembered how carefully he was when his

lips were on her's. But why did he kissed her in the first place? Just because he wanted her to shut

up? Lucy always thought that Natsu never gave a damn about women in more than just a friendly

way. But she had to admit that he was a freaking good kisser. She didn't had the chance to taste him

fully because she fainted but only his lips on her's were a smooth feeling, and yes, she wanted to

feel that again. The doctor left the room. A comforting silence fell in the room and Lucy listened to

Natsu's steady breathing. Now that she thought about it she never saw him sleep so silently and

calm like right now. And she had to admit that he looked really adorable. So innocent and still

handsome in a way. God... When did she started to feel for him like that? The blonde smiled to

herslef and layed back down closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep again.

The next time she woke up she found herself in her own bed in her appartment. Natsu sat next to

her bed and smiled a bit at her. Still his expression wore something she couldn't really tell. Maybe

sadness or guilt. But then she asked herslef why he would feel guilty... She didn't had to ask

because he already started talking. ''Lucy... I'm sorry.'' His eyes locked with her's and the next

question plopped into her mind. Why was _he _sorry? Like he heard her thought he answered. ''I didn't

took care of you. I should have been more careful...'' When the celestial mage shoock her head he

stopped. ''_You _don't have to be sorry. I shoulnd't have said something like that... About Igneel... I

know how much you miss him. And over that just because you came and saved me I'm still alive.

So don't apologize, okay?'' Natsu stood up and sat on the edge of the bed looking straight into her

eyes and his look changed. There was something what made her shiver. She remembered the sweet

kiss at the forest and the way Natsu looked into her eyes. She wanted to feel that sweet sensation

again but was a bit scared if he would reject. But then she remembered that he kissed her first so

why would he? Natsu still looked straight into her eyes and the intensity between them right now in

this very moment made her move on her very own when she just sneaked her hand around his neck,

then rested it on the back of his head and pulled it forward to her. She leaned in and this time she

placed a little kiss on his lips. He startled at her touch at first but when he felt the sweet sensation of

her lips again his hands wrapped around her waist, carefully so he wouldn't touch her wound, and

pulled her closer to his chest. Unaward of what he was doing he just followed his instincts and

licked at her bottom lip. She gasped in surprise and Natsu took his chance to drive his tongue inside

her mouth, running it along her teeth massaging her tongue with it and fighting a bit with it. He

liked that and when she moaned slightly against his mouth he liked it even more. Lucy was still

shocked that Natsu was even capable to do something like that. He leaned forward and forced Lucy

back on the matrass, his one hand sneaked under her shirt. Not because he wanted to undress her or

anything he simply wanted to feel _her _and not her clothes. Lucy on the other hand tensed a bit when

he lifted her shirt and ran his hand over her naked skin. He pulled away. ''Relax, Luce. I don't wanna

do something bad...'' A slight pink tone was on his cheek and Lucy found it again, adorable. ''I

always wondered how it would feel...'' She admitted under the same pink tone on

her cheeks like he had. Then he laughed a bit. ''What?'' Teasingly he pecked her lips, knowing that

she wanted to kiss him again. ''To be so close to you...'' He stared at her a it amused. ''You know

we've always been close, right?'' Lucy's blushed deepened. ''Yeah... But not like that, idiot.''

He smirked, and Lucy found it incredible hard to breath when he looked at her like that. ''And...'' He

leaned forward and his fingertips danced over her flesh, his chest tightly pressed against her's. ''How

does it feel?'' Lucy's lips met his again and she smiled in the kiss. ''Hot.'' Her whisper send shivers

down his spine. He placed butterfly kissed along her neck when his hand trailed up and down her

side. Nothing more. He knew what she wanted and what she didn't wanted and he was happy with

only touching her like this. Not like he would be upset when he couldn't touch any part of her. Just

looking at her made him smile. ''Natsu...'' She mostly breathed out his name and he looked up at her

a bit questioning. He was scared that he already went to far.

''I love you.'' The teen tensed and all his senses felt like they stopped working, like his heart stopped

beating. Natsu bent down and this time his kiss was so full of passion and care that _she _mostly lost

all her senses. He was so gentle and careful that she really wondered if that was the destructive

Dragon-slayer she knew. His hands left her sides and slowly cupped her ckeeks pulling her closer to

him and forced her sitting up when he leaned back. Lucy layed one hand over his and he smiled

contently when he pulled away. ''I love you, too.'' His hands still held her head and forced her to

look at him so that she could see that he really meant it, not like she would doubt his words. Tears

gathered in her eyes and a few left them. His thump stroke over her cheek, whiping them away.

Lucy felt that she was being pulled into his arms. Her head resting against his shoulder, his arms

around her, one hand stroking her hair the other one resting on her waist. His cheek touched her

head and they stayed in that position for a few minutes until he turned his head a bit and kissed the

top of her's. ''So damn much.'' She gripped his shoulder a bit more because she never thought that

_Natsu _could actually think about even the word 'love'. He layed her down again and settled next to

her crawling her in his arms when she slowly drifted to sleep under the little kisses he gave her.

–-

:ooo

I'm really bad at fighting scenes:(((

But I really love this pairing *-*

Hope you enjoyed reading


End file.
